The invention relates to an herbal composition and method for treating viral infections of the liver, specifically for treating Hepatitis B.
Hepatitis is a liver disorder which is manifested by various characteristics such as inflammation of the liver, fatigue and Hepatoma (liver tumor). The cause of the disorder is found to be associated with liver damage caused by viral infection or auto-immune response. Hepatitis B viral infection is one of the major causes of Hepatitis. There are approximately 300 million cases of Hepatitis B viral infection worldwide, and no cure of the infection is currently known. Interferon, which is a molecule released for none specific immune response, and anti-Hepatitis B immune ribonucleic acid (iRNA) are currently prescribed as therapy for Hepatitis B, and do show some effect in reduction of viral replication. However, iRNA treatment may be accompanied by undesirable side effects and health risks.
Thus, the need remains for more effective treatments for viral infections of the liver such as Hepatitis B and the like.
In light of the foregoing, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a composition and method for treating viral infections of the liver.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition and method for treating Hepatitis B.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method for treating viral infections of the liver wherein treatment is simple and accompanied by little or no side effects.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention appear herein below.